


The Chosen's Curse

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: The Six granted him the healer's light only to slowly have it be extinguished by the Starscourge





	The Chosen's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble exploring Ardyn's transformation from healer to the accursed

The anguished roars were deafening – inhuman. The young healer stared at the woman before him – each limb shackled to her own bed posts, strung up so taut that her range of motion was severely limited. Such extreme measures were not only for her own safety but for her family as well. However, before long the restraints will not contain her. Soft, caring eyes watched sympathetically, knowing full well what fate held for her. He stepped closer, carefully watching her every movement. Likewise she watched his motion, screeching her bloodlust as he drew nearer. Red glowing eyes never left him. Strings of saliva glistened as she opened her mouth, threatening to devour him.

“Your majesty!” his crownsguard called out. His eyes pleaded to not move any closer especially after the woman suddenly jerked her head forward to snap at the prince.

Ardyn raised his hand, silently reassuring him that all was well. His bodyguard was less certain but complied with keeping his distance and guarding the bedroom door in case her worried family dared to intrude on the ceremony. 

Standing over the woman, Ardyn brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Dark grey veins webbed her neck, tarnishing her appearance as the scourge coursed throughout her body. Soon she will no longer be considered human. Once the transformation is complete, salvation will no longer be an option. Placing one hand on her forehead and one on her chest, Ardyn began bathing the woman in a warm, golden light.

“By the Six, hear my plea. Bestow your mercy upon your child. Grant her reprieve. Smite the scourge and return her to the embrace of the astral light.”

The woman’s back arched slightly as her screams filled the room yet Ardyn held his ground. A black soot-like substance began floating out of her mouth. Parting his lips, the healer inhaled the floating particles, burning his trachea and lungs. However he would not, could not stop, not until the woman had been cleansed. It mattered not how much the process pained him as his lungs felt stretched to its limits to the point that they may burst. 

Once the last of the scourge left the woman and entered his body, Ardyn fell back into the chair behind him. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he laboriously fought to catch his breath. His bodyguard rushed to his side, but Ardyn insisted that he checked on the woman. While her breaths were shallow and her skin paled, she would live. Praise the Six!

Ardyn sent the armored warrior to relay the glad tidings to the family while he rested until his strength returned. Through blurred vision he saw gray stream through his veins. He grabbed his sleeve and kickly pulled it to his wrist, concealing evidence of the curse. While he could hide his secret from the public, there was no escape from the deep demonic chuckle as the newest addition sunk its claws into his soul. Each session became harder to ignore the painful scorching as the sourge fought to consume his body. However, how can he ever ensure the preservation of light without consuming the darkness?


End file.
